Irene Belserion
|-|Human Form= |-|Dragon Form= Summary Irene Belserion is part of the Alvarez Empire as the strongest woman of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. She also leads the Irene Squad, her own personal squad, within the Empire. She is regarded as the "Scarlet Despair" and the "High Enchanter" in the Empire, due to her peerless magnitude of power. She is the mother of Erza Scarlet and the creator of the Dragon Slayer Magic. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A. High 6-B environmental destruction via Universe One | 6-C. High 6-C via Deus Sema Name: Irene Belserion Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: Over 400 (Was an adult at the start of the Dragon king festival, 401 years before present) Classification: Dragon (formerly a human dragon slayer), Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enchantment Magic, Flight, Weather Manipulation, Reality Warping and BFR (Via Universe One), Life Creation, Shapeshifting, Transmutation, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Can extract and bestow power on others with enough time, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Possession, Debuffing, Bandage and Electricity Manipulation via Heine, Mucus Manipulation via Juliet, Longevity Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (Her animated swords, Heine and Juliet, battled and had the upper hand against Satan Soul Mirajane. Enhanced Neinhart to the point where Brandish was completely unable to affect him with her magic. Is considered one of the strongest Spriggan alongside August). [[User blog:DontTalk/Area of Fiore - Fairy tail calc|'Large Country level']] environmental destruction via Universe One | Island level (Much stronger than before). Large Island level via Deus Sema Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept pace with Erza and Wendy - they needed to work together just to land hits) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic attack speed via Deus Sema Lifting Strength: Class M (Superior to Erza) | At least Class M (Overpowered Erza) Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class (Blocked Erza's strikes with her staff) | Island Class (Broke all of Erza's bones with a single blow) Durability: At least Large Mountain level (Took hits from Erza with ease) | Island level (Erza needed Wendy's Dragon Slaying Magic in order to cut through Irene's scales) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with Staff. Hundreds of kilometers with her magic attacks. Up to Thousands of kilometers via Universe One. Heine's and Juliet's attacks can reach to at least tens of meters | Extended melee range (Due to her enhanced size). Hundreds of kilometers with attacks. Thousands of Kilometers with Heavenly Body Magic. Standard Equipment: *'Staff:' This large antlered staff is often used as a wand or melee weapon. *'Heine and Juliet:' A pair of swords animated by Irene. Intelligence: Highly Intelligent (A prodigious enchanter with centuries of experience, good at reading people and will prepare for difficult opponents if possible), despite suffering from Plot-Induced Stupidity in her fight with Erza and Wendy and in her backstory (to make it fit into the narrative) Weaknesses: '''As a dragon slayer Irene should suffer extreme motion sickness when riding any form of transport. Somewhat arrogant and emotionally unstable due to PTSD | Same as before plus Dragon Slaying Magic '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Enchantment:' Irene has shown extremely high proficiency in the art of enchantment; so much that she's classified as an High Enchanter. This ability allows her to change and alter landscapes, climates, and the terra firma of the world, as well as manipulate the atmosphere, people, and objects "enchanting" them into any forms on however way she desires. When Irene is in her dragon form her enchantments are amplified to Master enchantments. **'Climate Change:' Irene has shown the power to change the climate, easily whisking away the snow that covered entire landscape of Mt. Zonia to a more spring setting, completely altering the territory. **'World reconstruction magic: Universe one' (世界再構築魔法 ユニバースワン Sekai Sai Kōchiku Mahō: Yunibāsu Wan) This advanced, high enchantment seemingly allows Irene to teleport one person to a desired location and BFR another, as long as aforementioned persons are within the spell's area of effect (which can be an entire country). Universe one comes with major side effects, such as: the compression of the target area to 5% of its original size, the complete reorganization of the target area's geography and the random teleportation of people and buildings. **'Deus Zero:' Also known as the separation enchantment; This enchantment is shown to be capable of removing status buffs, minds, and magic from objects. Depending on the complexity of the magic, removing it can take time. **'Animal Transformation:' Irene was shown to be able to transform people into the form of animals. She demonstrated this ability when she turned Princess Hisui E. Fiore into a mouse. **'Object destruction:' Seemingly transmutes objects into a rapidly evaporating liquid. **'Animation:' Irene was shown to be able to give objects such as swords sentience, human appearance, and magical abilities. **'Explosion enchantment:' Causes objects to explode. **'Fire enchantment:' When attached to the atmosphere or ground it produces a fireball that can be directed at a target. **'Possession enchantment:' Transfers the caster's mind into the victim's body, pushing the victim's mind out in the process. **'Berserker:' Drastically increases the physical stats of targeted organisms as well as giving them a Ghost rider like appearance. In addition, it removes the ability to feel pain and think rationally. **'Deus Sema:' Pulls a meteor from space to strike the target. *'Flight:' Irene can fly in both her human and dragon forms; though how Irene does this in human form is unknown (could be telekinesis, gravity manipulation or air manipulation). *'Teleportation:' Used for travel (of herself and others) and in combat to steal opponents' equipment, such as their weapons. Uniquely Irene's teleportation shows no transition and often surprises others when used; likely indicating that her teleportation is faster than normal. *'Sage Dragon Slayer magic:' Almost nothing is known about this magic except that it should grant Irene the ability to use, eat and be highly resistant to whatever the 'sage element' is. *'Immense Magic Power:' Irene holds vast Magic Power giving her an intimidating presence. *'Eye Magic:' Irene has shown the ability to remotely view an area by summoning a giant eye in the sky over the location she wants to see and linking this eye with her true one. Both the giant eye and her real eye show a cross-shape pattern while the Magic is active. *'Master Sensor:' Irene has shown to be able to sense the presence of Mages to a great extent and determine how strong they are without them being near her, as she could sense Crime Sorcière and Acnologia from a relatively long distance, unlike her subordinates. Key: Human Form | Dragon Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dragons Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Staff Users Category:Weather Users Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Leaders Category:Tragic Characters Category:Sadists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:BFR Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Possession Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6